ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Practice with Derek
Back to present day, Ratchet and the gang are on their way to Derek's kingdom. Sasha: Oh my... I have no idea.. Ratchet: I suppose we could train ourselves if we are going to continue looking for the Dragon Balls.. Derek, is it? Is he looking for a princess too? Kiva: Just Odette. Sasha: Odette? You're saying she's still alive? Kiva: Yes. Ratchet: In that case, we'll do our best to find Odette. Talwyn: Hey, are those targets? Sasha: Looks like it. I didn't know Derek is interested in archery.. Kiva: Ever since Rothbart kidnapped Odette, he wanted to train. Ratchet: Sounds interesting.. Sasha: Should I try some archery? Kiva: Sure, go ahead. - While the gang trains with each other, Sasha grabs a bow and a few arrows for target practice. She then begins her own training. Ratchet was there beside her. Sora: Sasha's interested in archery too? Silver Fang: Yes. It is her first time do this. Kiva: That's right. Sasha: Ratchet, my love, there's a way to get a excellent shot from archery, right? Ratchet: Yeah, I'll show you. - Sasha takes an arrow and gets ready to fire at the target. Ratchet keeps Sasha's aim steady. Ratchet: Relax. Clear your mind. Reia: Those two work well together, just as I thought.. Kiva: Yep, just like me and Terra. Reia: True. But there is one difference that tells me. With their union of marriage, they are destined to accomplish many great things. Kiva: Totally. - Ratchet lets Sasha go, while she focused on the target. Ratchet: Exhale...and release. - Sasha shoots her first arrow and hits a bullseye. Kiva: Wow... On the first try! Trunks: That was a lucky shot.. Sasha: I.. I did it! Thank you so much, beloved. - Sasha and Ratchet hugged it out for Sasha's new hobby. Reia: I wonder how well Derek's archery are recently? Kiva: I agree.. - Kiva and the others check on Derek, as he is practicing a new co-op move with his friend Bromley. Kiva: Hi, Derek. Derek: Hello. Your friends are training as well? Kiva: Yeah. Derek: That's good. We need everything we need to save Odette. - Rico suddenly goes crazy about something. Kiva: What is it, Rico? Kowalski: He saids 'I found a black cat, but it looks like...a woman'? Goten: Huh??? Kiva: Catwoman.. Trunks: What a minute.. A cat-what? Angela: Selena Kyle.. I wonder what she's doing here? Kiva: Beats me.. Goten: Selena? Is that her real name? Angela: Yes. Selena is a thief, with a cat personality. She and Batman have encountered with each other many times. I honestly don't know how she got herself into Swan Lake, but this is something we have to take care of right away. Reia: But where can she be? Kiva: Leave the cat finding to me. Reia: Hang on. I got a better idea. Silver Fang, can you track Catwoman down? Silver Fang: Sure. I'll sniff around the last area she was in. Reia: Rico, go with him. - Rico leads Silver Fang to Catwoman's last spot. Kiva and the others then spoke to Ratchet and Sasha about the cat spy they saw. Kiva: I hope they'll pick up Catwoman's trail. Sasha: Catwoman? You mean Selena Kyle?? Kiva: Yeah, she's nothing more than a sneaky cat. Not to mention that her kiss will leave anyone confuse. Terra: In that case, we'll keep our ears open for her. Ratchet: Indeed. We need to make sure she gets captured for interrigation. - Silver Fang howls across the distance. Skipper: Sounds like we got a cat to catch! Kiva: Let's roll. - Silver Fang ran along Catwoman's trail and the gang ran as fast as they could. The sinister plot reveals in the next scene. Category:Scenes